Lost
by HyperDarkie
Summary: Two new girls. Davis and T.K find love but what happens when their love is taken from them? Chapter 10 up now
1. New beggining

Hiya this is my first digimon fanfic so please don't kill me if you don't like it but leave me amusing comments. P.S Maria is the only Character in this story I own so don't take her! Chapter 1 – New Beginning 

It was the first day back at school, Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi were all in year 11. T.K, Davis, Yolie and Ken were all in the same class, year 8.

"Yo D.K hurry up or we'll be late." Davis screamed to T.K

"It's T.K Davis not D.K." T.K shouted back

"He is always getting your name wrong." Patamon told T.K "Maybe we should call him a different name?"

"No Patamon that wouldn't be right although it would be funny" T.K muttered to his pal "we should hurry up though."

Later in class the head teacher came into T.K's lesson.

"Right class you have two new lovely young ladies joining you. I'll let them introduce them selves." The head said leading the girls in then wandering back to his office.

"Hi I'm Kari," Kari politely told the class

"And I'm Maria." Maria added.

"Well Kari go sit down next to T.K and Maria behind her next to Davis." The teacher said.

"Hey hi." T.K whisper to Kari

"Oh hi what's your name?" Kari answered

"I'm T.K"

"Hey what about me?" Patamon asked from T.K's school bag

"Purrfect" Gotamon said sarcastically "Why am I in your bag Kari?"

"Be Quiet Patamon ."

"you to Gotamon"

"You have a digimon to!" T.K stuttered

"Yes me and Maria."

"Wow" Davis butted in

"Davis be quiet!" The teacher said

"But Ms"

"No buts quiet or detention and Kari and T.K stop flirting, this is a class room not all got told" Maria was laughing behind a smile directed to Davis.


	2. Slash

**Hiya again this is the second chapter to Lost 3rd chapter coming soon. By the way HIYA BABI KIBA!!! C u at school sis**

Chapter 2 – Slash

Back at T.K's house T.K is talking to his brother, Matt, who is flicking through a music book.

"Hey Matt" T.K was trying to get his brothers attention.

"Yes, what T.K?" Matt answered.

"How would you tell a girl how you feel without getting slapped?" T.K asked his brother.

"why do you wanna know? You got a crush on a girl?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to tell her how I feel."

"Just say it to her face, silly, who is this girl anyway?"

"Her name's Kari she's new at the school

"Oh, OK"

Back in school the next day Davis and Ken were talking as T.K walked past he listened in on his friends conversation.

"So Davis you like any of the girls more than a friend, I do I like Yolie She's just so assume." Ken went into a bit of a daydream.

"well I do like one, in our class, Kari" Davis answered Ken,

As T.K heard this he tripped up and Ken hit his head against the lockers.

"you Like a girl Davis!" Tai looked over the lockers in shock, "More than football!?"

"Yes!"

Maria had heard the conversation and went running to Kari in tears because she actually loved Davis but he didn't like her.

"Maria what's wrong?" Kari tried to comfort her friend

"It's D-Davis you know I love him ... well I found out ... he loves you"

"Eww" Kari said in disgust "I love T.K not him"

Suddenly there was a huge bang outside and some one shouted "Lightning Paw" then another shouted "Vee Head butt"

"Gotamon!" Kari screamed

"Veemon!" Davis ran to his pal but Gotamons lightning paw hit Veemon and his vee head butt knocked Gotamon out.

"Gotamon" Kari ran over to her Digimon followed by Maria and Lopmon.

"I Hate you Veemon" Kari screamed "your horrid to attack Gotamon"


	3. Realisation

**Chapter 3 – Realisation**

In class Kari did not show up and neither did T.K, Davis or Maria.

"Yolie Ken where are they?" the teacher asked.

"we don't know miss honestly." Yolie lied

"yer we don't know anything if we did we would tell you." Ken added to Yolie's little lie

Kari and T.K were actually caring for Gotamon at T.K's house and Maria and Davis were at Maria's house tending to Veemon.

Kari had forgiven Veemon because Gotamon was not that injured just zapped of energy.

"Hey Kari," T.K got Kari's attention.

"Yes T.K?" Kari answered.

"There's something I gotta tell you ..." 

T.K was cut off by Kari's mobile going off.

"Answer your phone Kari might be something important." T.K said glumly.

Kari answered her phone, it was Maria asking if her Davis and Veemon could come round to see if Gotamon was OK.

"T.K can they?" Kari asked

"Yes sure," T.K answered

"What was it you were going to tell T.K?"

"Oh nothing it doesn't matter right now"

"OK" 

The doorbell rang, as T.K opened the door to greet his friends Gotamon woke up.

"Gotamon your awake!" Kari screamed

"Well that's good" every one chanted

Later on Lopmon and Patamon were talking.

"Hey Patamon do you like Gotamon 'cause you were really worried when she got hurt. Well I know I love Veemon." Lopmon Spun round.

"What, ues I do like Gotamon but how can you like Veemon you weren't even worried about his well being."

"Patamon how could you say that.!" Lopmon screamed and slapped Patamon hard.

"ouch" Patamon rubbed his face "sorry you do care about him"

"Hey Kari can I tell you something?" Davis asked

"Yes what" Kari answered

"Kari I love you!" Davis said not knowing what Kari's reaction would be.

"Eww Davis I love T.K not you, you are a fool anyway your breaking Maria's heart" ari screamed then slapped Davis hard which sent him to the floor in pain.

"Nice on Kari" Matt complimented as he walked through the door.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 3 hopped you liked it Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. Stolen Love

Chapter 4 – Stolen Love

It had been about a week and it was now half term. Davis now loves Maria and T.K loves Kari.

The whole gang were at Davis' house for a sleepover. It was time to play truth dare kiss.

"Davis Kiss Maria on her lips." Tai dared Davis.

"OK" Davis answered then kissed Maria, Maria went bright pink across her cheeks.

"T.K kiss Kari." Davis dared T.K

T.K went pink then kissed Kari. Kari went pink and everyone started laughing.

"OK, time for sleep" Matt muttered, crawling into his sleeping bag.

The girls were sleeping downstairs but, before Kari went downstairs T.K caught up with her.

"hey Kari I wanna ask you something." T.K whispered

"What T.K?" Kari answered surprised.

"well Kari I realy like you but more than a friend ... and, well, will you be my girlfriend?" T.K stuttered.

"Yes." Kari shouted hugged T.K then kissed him, as Davis and the other boys came out of the room.

"wow T.K you got the courage." Tai said as he smiled as Sora who was coming up the stairs, to see what the shouting was about.

Back in the living room, Maria was sitting in the hallway awake when Davis came downstairs.

"Hey Maria you OK?" Davis asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Maria answered wiping away her tears. 

"Hey Maria I wanted to ask you, you know I said I loved a girl, well I love you and willyou go out with me please."

"Yes sure" Maria replied with a smile on her face, hugged Davis and kissed him on his cheek.

"We'd better get back to bed it's Midnight. Love you Davis." Maria Said as she wnt back into the living room.

"Love you too."

In the morning a sudden scream came from downstairs the boys rushed downstairs to find that Kari and Maria were gone.

"Only this was left." Mimi muttered

"They've been kidnapped." Matt said after reading the letter.

"What? No!!" Davis and T.K screamed.

**This part is for the people who want to know what happened with Gotamon, Lopmon, Veemon and Patomon -**

**At the park that morning Gotamon was out for a walk when she bumped into** **Patomon**

"**Hiya Patomon what ya doing out here all alone?" Gotamon asked**

"**Wating for you I know you always come for a walk out in the park." Patomon replied**

"**Well why did you want me." Gotamon was to proud to admit she was looking for him.**

"**Well I wanted to ask you something, Gotamon I love you with all my heart and will you be my Girlfriend please."**

"**Sure" Gotamon hugged Patomon and they then walked and heard Lopmon and Veemon talking.**

"**Hey Lopmon I wanted to ask you, well I love you and will you go out with me please" Veemon asked Lopmon.**

"**Sure" Lopmon screamed and hugged Veemon.**

"**Nice one Vee" Patomon said**

" **Let me guess you and Gotamon going out Pata" Veemon asked**

"**Yes and I love her with all my heart." Patomon replied making Gotamon blush.**


	5. A digimon for a digimon

Chapter 5 – A digimon for a digimon

"Where have they been taken." T.K screamed

"It doesn't say." Davis answered

"It has to say." T.K was worked up and crying badly.

"Calm down T.K this aint helping."

"Your not helping you runt!" T.K screamed and hit Davis out of pure anger that someone had taken his beloved Kari. "I'm going to check the digital world."

Then T.K ran off to Izzy's house and Izzy helped him get onto the digital world.

"I've gotta go to."Davis told the gang after getting up from the punch T.K threw at him.

Then he ran to Izzy's house.

"It's hopeless Patamon." T.K said "I've lost everything."

"You haven't lost me T.K." Patamon comforted his partner

"Yes your right buddy lets get some sleep. We can continue searching for Kari in the morning."

The next morning Davis was wandering about looking for Maria when Veemon suddenly stopped and Davis saw Lopmon.

"Lopmon!"Veemon and Davis screamed

"She's unconscious..." Davis muttered " and Maria is not here"

"Don't worry Davis we will find her. I know digivole me into Raidramon then we will cover more ground." Veemon suggested

"OK digiarmour energize."

So Raidramon and Davis with Lopmon were on there way.

T.K finally woke up.

"that was some night Patamon," T.K said "Time to find Kari ... Patamon you there?"

T.K looked round for his friend "PATAMON!!" T.K screamed in every direction

"No, no now I'm alone I've lost everything." T.K sat down and started to cry.

"Patamon why, why?"

**This is for the Gota, Pata, Vee and Lop fans there side to this chapter -**

**Gotamon was sitting in a tree outside looking at the stars when Patamon came out.**

"**Hiya Pata" Gotamon jumped down and kissed Patamon on his cheek**

"**Come on we better get in" Patamon said returning Gotamon's kiss**

**Veemon and Lopmon were asleep together on top of a book case Lopmon muttering something about fruit and Veemon muttering about how he could beat up any digimon that crossed his path.**

**The next morning Patamon woke with a start. Veemon jumping on him screaming "Lopmon and Gotamon have be diginapped wake up." **

"**What we gotta help them."**

**(Then we go to the part with Davis and T.K going to the digital world.**

* * *

**Please R&R and thanks to Lord Pata and Depthmon for giving me some brillient reviews giving me the spirit to carry this on. Tanks carry on revewing and I'll carry on typing**


	6. Time flys

Chapter 6 – Time flies

Davis and Raidramon were covering a lot of ground but still there was no sign of Maria, T.K or Kari

"Hey what's that?" Davis asked.

"I don't know, looks like ..." Raidramon got cut off.

"Maria!!" Davis screamed

Back in the real world it had been about 6 months.

"Something must have happened." Tai said.

"Remember the power surge, it affected the time ratios." Izzy told Tai and the others

"In English." Tai asked

"The digital world's time tuns slower than ours."

"So hungry and tired" T.K spoke aloud to himself

Suddenly out of the blue a Kawagamon appered and started to chase and attack T.K.

"What" T.K was shocked " Help, HELP!"

The Kawagamon was now right be hind T.K

"I'm doomed" T.K whispered to himself "No one is left to help me"

"Lightning Paw!"

"What Gotamon?" T.K screamed

"Yes it's me now follow me before that thing gets up" Gotamon ordered T.K

"Sure thing" T.K followed Gotamon's orders

They ran into a forest and Kawagamon flew off

"Where is Patamon?" Gotamon asked

"He got taken" T.K muttered

"Well we have to go find him and Kari come on." Gotamon told T.K secretly crying that Patamon was missing.

"Ouch get your claws off me!" Kari screamed as two Vegimon dumped her in a cage

"Kari!?" Patamon screamed

"Patamon?" Kari was confused you would never see Patamon without T.K

"Kari you have to help me I gotta find T.K." Patamon protested "And Gotamon."

"Sure thing Patamon and I also want to find Gotamon and T.K, he is probably looking for us as we speak so come on"

"Maria" Davis woke Maria up

"Davis ... Davis!" Maria hugged Davis " And Lopmon."

Lopmon jumped on Maria's head.

"Now we have to find T.K and Kari." Raidramon told Davis."

* * *

**Oh no what will happen will T.K find Kari will Gotamon find Patamon. How will Matt cope that his brother has been gone for so long next chapter Chapter 7 – found but lost**

**Can't really do a Pata Gota moment here they are included a lot in this chapter.**

**R&R Thanks to Lord Pata, Depthmon and Babi-Kiba who help me find a reason for typing this up Luv ya all Tanks. Sdren eht fo gnik eht etah I**


	7. Found but lost

**Chapter 7 – Found but lost**

"Matt look." Mimi pointed to a lost people board

"It's T.K, Davis, Kari and Maria's pictures," Matt started to cry "I want T.K to come home I miss him. Mimi I really do."

"I know Matt, I know"

"We've been walking for hours, can't we rest" Veemon complained.

"Not until we find the others" Maria told Veemon

"But there is no sign of them a little break won't hurt" Lopmon hugged Veemon as she backed his comment up.

"Well OK but only a little break" Maria agreed "You all right Davis?"

"Yes just tired that's all" He replied hugging Maria

"Hey T.K what's that?" Gotamon asked

"That's a boom bubble ..." T.K screamed but got cut off

"PATAMON!" Gotamon screamed hoping it was her boyfriend. "T.K maybe Kari is there to?"

"Yes she could be"

"Hey I'll fire my lighting paw in the air maybe they will see it?"

"Great idea Gotamon." T.K replied as Gotamon used her lighting paw.

"Hey Patamon look" Kari could see someone using Lighting paw

"Hey that's Gotamon" Patamon jumped for joy knowing he would see Gotamon soon.

"And T.K most probably." Kari added

"Come on Kari!"

"I'm coming Patamon."

"Davis look" Maria nudged Davis awake.

"Wow that's Patamon's boom bubble and ..." Davis sprung up to look "I think Gotamon's lighting paw"

"Well why are we still here?" Lopmon asked whilst running hand in hand with Veemon to Kari, T.K, Patamon and Gotamon

Finally after a lot of running everyone found each other. Patamon raced and Hugged Gotamon, Gotamon hugged him back and Kissed him. Kari and T.K hugged each other. Then there was a huge group hug.

"Now one problem guys." Gotamon pointed out whilst hugging Patamon

"Where is the portal?" Patamon finished.

"Good point." T.K agreed

"Lets get a nights sleep first" Kari suggested

"That's a good idea I'm so glad I thought of it." Davis joked as the group went to settle for that night.

* * *

**Well What did you think every one found each other - tanks to Depthmon and Lord Pata for the reveiws.**


	8. Fight to live

**Chapter 8 – Fight to live**

"Wake up, wake up"Maria screamed

"Bunny Blaster." Lopmon was fighting Ladydevimon

"Gotamon help her out" Kari told Gotamon

"OK Lighting paw."

"you help to Patamon" T.K said

"OK boom bubble"

"Come on Veemon!"Davis slapped Veemon awake

"What OK Vee head butt"

"Dark storm!" Ladydevimon called out.

Suddenly these two snakes came out one hit the Digimon and the other hit Kari and Maria smacking them against the wall. Both fell unconscious.

"Kari!" T.K screamed and ran over to her.

"Maria!" Davis shouted then raced over to her. "T.K my D-3 won't work"

"Mine neither." T.K looked worried at his friend and remembered what had happened last time. "Patamon please be careful and try to defeat her."

"I will." Patamon screamed

Suddenly all the Digimon started to glow – like the first time they digivolved. Then standing there were Angemon, Angewomon, X-Veemon and Turiemon.

After 5 hours of intense battling they finally defeated Ladydevimon and all the digimon de-digivolved.

"Hey my D-3 is working again" Davis seemed surprised

"Hey Davis digivolve Veemon into Raidramon." T.K told Davis "I'll take care of the girls don't worry."

"Please find a way home Davis." Maria and Kari said as they woke up

"I will don't worry, Digiarmor energize"

So Raidramon and Davis went off to find a way home, leaving T.K to protect Kari and Maria.

"We have to find the portal for everyone" Davis Muttered

"And we will" Raidramon added.

* * *

**That was Chapter 8 hope ya liked it - Thanks Depthmon and Lord Pata for revewing R&R Chapter 9 coming soon**


	9. Given up a new hope

**Chapter 9 – Given up a new hope**

It had been 11 months in the real world.

"It's no use they're not coming back" Tai said hiding tears

"Your probably right but what happened?" Sora asked as she lent on her boyfriend, Tai

"No T.K can't be ..." Matt muttered

"Matt I think they would be back by now." Mimi spoke under tears.

How can we tell our parents though?" Izzy asked

"They've already given up hope" Matt murmured "Just face it we're never going to see them again. T.K I'm sorry I let you down."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is I should have gone with him." Matt fell to the floor in tears.

* * *

"Come on Raidramon their counting on us to find the gateway" Davis was determined to get home.

"What's that Davis" Raidramon asked

"That's ... that's a gateway home" Davis screamed "Lets go and tell the others come on."

Davis and Raidramon raced back to T.K, Kari and Maria as fast as he could.

"Maria" Davis screamed " We've found the gateway."

"Well done Davis." Maria ran over to Davis hugged him then kissed him on his cheek. Then Kari Kari got up and hugged T.K.

"Now we can go home , I'm a bit sick of the digital world." Kari then whispered in T.K's ear "I still love you more than anything I have."

"Same here"T.K replied

"Well come on you lazy humans. The gateway won't come to us." The Digimon screamed

* * *

**Sorry about lack of content but I just had to make Matt cry It's so funny. Thanks to Lord Pata and Depthmon for constant reviews. Luv ya all.**

**Here is the Digimon's moment - **

**It starts from when Raidramon gets back with Davis and goes back into Veemon. **

"**Yay, your back" Lopmon went and Hugged Veemon.**

"**I told you we would find that gateway and I did" Veemon replied hugging Lopmon back then kissed her cheek. Lopmon blushed scarlet.**

**Patamon was hugging Gatomon and they were jumping round in circles**

"**Hey I wonder why Ladydevimon attacked us?" Gatomon asked**

"**I dunno." Patamon answered **

"**I know maybe she was on steroids" Veemon came out with then the whole of the Digimon ran towards the gateway and screamed "Well come on you lazy humans. The gateway won't come to us."**

* * *

**Thanks to Lord Pata for the Idea what Veemon said**


	10. The end of a beginning

**Chapter 10 – The end of a beginning**

* * *

"Matt come on they won't come back it's been 18 months they won't come back." Mimi told her boyfriend.

"They might though Mimi there is a chance." Matt muttered.

Everyday Matt went to the digiworld computer and waited, just waited for the others to come back, even after everyone else had given up hope.

"Look I can see the way home" Kari said

"Come on I bet the others are missing us." T.K added

"Well hurry up then." Maria and Davis chanted as they raced to the way home.

"Matt come..." Mimi got interrupted as tumbling in came T.K, Kari, Maria and Davis.

"T.K!" Matt screamed and hugged his brother.

"We ain't been gone that long." T.K said

"Have we?" Maria asked as she looked at the calender

Mimi phoned everyone and they all came with food snacks and drinks.

"How long have we been gone?" Davis asked

"18 months." Sora told him

"That's a long time but we're back now."

Tai and Matt threw a huge party for the 4 kids and the best thing for them was that it was the summer holidays. Brilliant

* * *

**That's the end of lost everyone is happy thanks to Depthmon and Lord Pata for being faithful reviewers and I am trying to write another Digimon fanfic**

* * *

**Here is what happened to the Digimon - **

**The Digimon had stayed in the digital world Patamon and Gotamon got married after 5 years and had 2 kids Veemon and Lopmon had a huge fight and split up. Lopmon married Terriermon and they had 1 kid. Veemon became a digi rock star everyone ended up happy.**

**POOR VEEMON HAHA Sorry I find it funny to hurt Veemon and Davis but then get them to make good use of their lives unlike in the actual program.  
**


End file.
